Yuuri becomes sick
by ClaireBear 16
Summary: Yuuri is sick, and Victor is too flustered to properly take care of him. So Yuuri enlists the help of Yurio. Just a quick one-shot, lots of fluff. This can be read as a sequel to my other story Ring Exchange, or it can be read separately. If you read it separately you won't miss any important plot points. Just as background though, Victor and Yuuri are married and living in Russia.


Author's Note: I don't own Yuri! On Ice, I wish I could say I did. The inspiration for this fic has a little bit to do with the fact that I'm currently sick, but unfortunately I don't have my very own Victor or Yurio here to fuss over me. This fic is purely fluff, and from an author's standpoint Victor and Yuuri are already married here, you could read this as a sequel to my other story Ring Exchange, but if you don't you won't miss anything important.

* * *

Yuuri sneezed, then shivered, then sniffled. He was currently curled up in bed under a mountain of blankets, and he was very sick.

Victor, bless his heart, was sick with worry. Running around like a mad man making sure Yuuri had everything he could possibly need.

Their nightstand beside their bed had quickly filled up with everything Victor thought Yuuri might possibly need in his sick state.

Besides tissues, water, ginger ale, and herbal tea, there way a phone charge, laptop, headphones, a couple stuffed animals, a book, at least five different medicines, and to top it all off, a bucket on the floor next to the bed.

Yuuri couldn't help but give a small chuckle, which quickly turned into a cough, when he saw all the things Victor had brought him thinking he would use.

"Vitya, I'll be ok, you can go to the rink and practice." Yuuri tried to tell him.

"But what if you fall out of bed and can't get back up?!" Victor cried, appalled at the thought of leaving Yuuri in his vulnerable state.

"Victor, I'm not on my death bed, I'll be-"

"You're dying?! Yuuri! You can't die! Don't die Yuuri!"

It was no use, Victor wouldn't listen to him. He would be ok for a few hours by himself if Victor wanted to go to the rink.

When Victor ran out of the room again to search for anything else Yuuri might need Yuuri quickly reached for his phone, sending out a quick text before Victor could see.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on their apartment door, which Victor hurried to open so that Yuuri wasn't disturbed and so he could quickly rush back to his side.

But he stopped short when he realized who was standing there on the other side. Why would Yurio be there?

"I hear the pig is sick. Let me in. I'll take care of him, you go to the rink and practice." Yurio ordered.

"But I need to be here, what-"

"No but's, you can either leave and go to the rink, or wait out here in the living room and I'll take care of him."

"But-" Victor was cut off by a murderous glint in Yurio's eyes. "Fine." He said, before stomping away to go pout on the couch.

Yurio wandered into Victor and Yuuri's bedroom to find it a mess. There was stuff littered everywhere, and after saying a quick hello to a snoozing Yuuri he went about clearing some of the unnecessary things off the nightstand.

"So what medicine has he given you?" He asked Yuuri.

"None, he got so flustered with bringing me everything he never actually gave me any medicine." Yuuri explained with a small smile.

Yurio, noticing the dazed look on his friend's face checked his temperature only to find he had a small fever.

Giving him the medicine he thought was best he left the room and told Victor he was allowed to go back in.

"Is he ok?!" Victor questioned vehemently.

"Yeah, he's not going to die you moron. If you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll strangle you."

"Thank you!" Victor cried before pulling Yurio into a hug.

"Get off me!" he protested, shoving Victor off of him and quickly retreating to the door to leave before he could be embarrassed any further.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out to look at it he was mildly surprised to find a text from Yuuri.

 _Thank you ~Yuuri_

If you were to ask any passerby on the street they would have told you that the young blonde man had walked away from the building with a small smile on his face, but the man himself would deny this truth till his dying breath.

Even though he tried to hide it, he really did care for those two lovesick idiots.

* * *

The next day Yurio woke up with a groan, checking his phone he facepalmed at the message he found waiting for him.

 _I'm still sick, but Victor is sick too now. Help. ~Yuuri_

 _Those idiots._ Yurio thought to himself, along with a large assortment of expletives. Grumbling for show, he got out of bed and made his way back to their apartment. Though he would sooner die than admit it, he really didn't mind taking care of Victor and the pork cutlet bowl.

* * *

Author's note: I'm considering doing little one-shots into married life for Victor and Yuuri. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! I appreciate constructive criticism, and any reviews.


End file.
